Justice League ( 2016 AU TV Series )
Justice League ( 2016 AU TV Series ) ''is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on Marvel's Avengers Assemble. This Show airs on Cartoon Network. This show is apart of The New 52 / DC Animated Universe. The heroes will have new alterned outfits similar to their New 52 looks. This story feature slight crossovers from Naruto, InuYasha, High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Omamori Himari, Maburaho! and more. This story is all about The Justice League's adventures in defending the world ( and by extension the universe ) from the forces of evil. The Alternate title for this story is called ''Justice League: Rise of The New Age, The New Golden Age of Heroes. The Main Pairings are *''Superman / Time Mistress'' *''Batman / Night Owl'' *''King Phantom / Wonder Woman'' *''Paladin / Zatanna'' *''Green Lantern / Star Sapphire'' *''Hawkman / Hawkgirl'' *''Cyborg / Vixen'' *''Green Arrow / Black Canary'' *''Martian Manhunter / Lady Death'' The beginning of The series with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Cyborg, Paladin, Night Owl, Hawkgirl & Lady Death ''as the founders of the league, Their numbers increases as the story progresses. ''Plot There came a day where the world was in it's darkest hour, when Earth's greatest and iconic superheroes unite to defeat a powerful being named Darkseid and his Apokolips forces. Then on from this day forward, The Justice League of America was born Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Cyborg, Paladin, Night Owl, Hawkgirl & Lady Death. '' plus many other heroes defend the Earth and other worlds from The forces of Evil and spread truth, liberty and justice to all.'' ''Justice League ''Founders *''Superman ( Kal - El / Clark Kent )'' *''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' *''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''Flash ( Barry Allen )'' *''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / King Orin )'' *''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'ozz / John Johns )'' *''Black Canary ( Dinah Laurel Lance )'' *''Cyborg ( Victor Stone )'' *''Paladin / Storm Paladin / Golden Fox Storm Paladin / Burning Golden Fox Shadow Storm Paladin / Blazing Golden Fox Shadow Storm Paladin ( Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze )'' *''Night Owl / Black Wing / Shadow Owl / Black Winged Night Owl / Dark Winged Talon ( Kagome Higurashi / Kagome Al Ghul )'' *''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol / Kendra Shiera Saunders Hall )'' *''Lady Death ( Hope / Heather Morris )'' ''Other Members *Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' *''Vixen ( Mari Jiwe McCabe )'' *''Orion'' *''Zatanna ( Zatanna Zatara )'' *''King Primal / Animal Master / Lord Animorphiatros / King Beast ( King Animatarial of Animorphiatros / Andrew Kingston )'' *''Time Mistress / Lady Simultaneous / Queen Chromium / Time Empress ( Lois Simultaneous / Lois Lane )'' *''Captain Atom ( Nathaniel Adams )'' *''Big Barda ( Barda Free )'' *''Mister Miracle ( Scott Free )'' *''Electric ( Raine Winters )'' *''Captain Marvel / Shazam ( Billy Bason )'' *''Fire ( Beatriz De Costa )'' *''Ice ( Tora Olafsdotter )'' *''Black Lightning ( Jefferson Pierce )'' *''Huntress ( Helena Bertinelli )'' *''Question ( Vic Sage / Charles Victor Szasz )'' *''Rocket ( Raquel Ervin )'' *''Icon ( Arnus )'' *''Ghost Master / King Mystic Phantom / Magical Ghost King ( King Pariah Light of Ectoplasmia / Peter Lighting - Kingston )'' *''Power Girl ( Kara Zor - L / Karen Starr )'' *''Blue Beetle ( Ted Kord )'' *''Reaper / Soul Mistress / Spirit Empress / Death Goddess ( Rydia Yue Dragoon / Rachel Moonlight Dragonsblood )'' *''Zero'' *''Red Devil / Super Devil / Crimson Inferno / Infernal Red Giantess ( Sango Karasumori - Yamamoto )'' *''Hawkman ( Katar Hol / Carter Hall )'' *''Lady Phantom ( Katherine Alexandria Prince )'' *''Titan ( Adam Michael King Jr. )'' *''Blue Raven / Blue Crescent / Indigo Twilight / Fallen Angel / Blue Crow / Yin - Yang Twilight Crescent ( Kikyo Yamashiro )'' ''A.R.G.U.S. Director *Ellen Yin'' *''Amanda Waller'' ''Teen Titans / Young Justice Members *Robin I / Nightwing ( Dick Grayson )'' *''Raven ( Rathel Roth )'' *''Cyborg ( Victor Stone )'' *''Beast Boy ( Garfield Logan )'' *''Starfire ( Koriand'r / Kory Anders )'' *''Terra ( Tara Markov )'' *''Robin II / Red Hood ( Jason Todd )'' *''Kid Flash ( Wally West )'' *''Spoiler ( Stephanie Brown )'' *''Miss Martian ( M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse )'' *''Superboy ( Conner Kent / Kon - El )'' *''Artemis / Tigress ( Artemis Crock )'' *''Cheshire ( Jade Nguyen )'' *''Blue Beetle ( Jamie Reyes )'' *''Robin III ( Tim Drake )'' *''Impulse ( Bart Allen )'' *''Lilith ( Lilith Clay )'' *''Impulse ( Bart Allen )'' *''Wonder Girl II ( Cassie Sandsmark )'' *''Bumblebee ( Karen Beecher - Duncan )'' *''Speedy / Red Arrow / Arsenal ( Roy Harper )'' *''Robin IV ( Damian Wayne )'' *''Wonder Girl ( Donna Troy )'' *''Static Shock ( Virgil Hawkins )'' *''Gear ( Richie Foley )'' *''Mary Marvel ( Mary Batson )'' ''Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Earthshaking War Season 5: Arkham Assault Season 6: The Wrath of Trigon Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8: Civil War Season 9: Rebirth & The New Age of Heroes Season 10: Legendary Trinity War Trivial Information / Important Facts *Naruto was trained in the mystic arts by Kent Nelson / Doctor Fate to take his place as Nabu's successor as Sorcerer Supreme. Naruto also learned martial arts from the best teachers in the world.'' *''Naruto is 18 years old and he is graduating from college.'' *''Naruto inherits The Tower of Fate from Kent after he passes on from this world.'' *''When Naruto ans Nabu merged to become one, Naruto inherited his vast knowledge and power, ascending his magic skills to the absolute peak.'' *''Kagome is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, and the half - sister of Talia Al Ghul. '' *''Kagome was experiemented by Cadmmus to give body some amjor enhancements when they find out about her true heritage.'' **''Here is a list of Kagome's new abilities'' ***''Flight'' ***''Enhanced Strength'' ***''Enhanced Speed'' ***''Enhanced Agility'' ***''Enhanced Durability'' ***''Enhanced Reflexes'' ***''Energy Manipulation'' ***''Darkness Manipulation'' ***''Light Manipulation'' Category:Cartoons Category:New 52 Category:TV series Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe